Lo mismo
by Chishira
Summary: Al despertar sentí que perdí algo, al mirar el vacio de la cama a mi lado, al ver que solo había una taza de café, al no escuchar el televisor prendido, al no sentir un brazo abrazándome, comprendí que estaba sola de nuevo. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla al cerrar los ojos.
1. Chapter 1

Te miro desde una esquina de aquel salón, callado como siempre, aun siendo el chico perfecto para todo chica, un príncipe azul…

Que tonterías, yo ya deje de creer en cuentos de hada que mama y papa te contaban. La música suena bajo, y el cuaderno de dibujos sobre mi mesa… Comenzó a dibujar, inspirándome en recuerdos lejanos, como odiaba ser sentimental.

-¿oe, Hinata, bienes o qué?- miro hacia aquella persona que me saca de mi mundo, allí parado con pose de modelos estaba el. Lo mire examinando su mirar para luego ignorarlo.

-tú te lo pierdes-dijo para luego irse, pasar por aquella puerta de esta habitación blanca y sin sentido. Cierro los ojos para concentrarme y sin más aparece el, me disguste conmigo misma… ¿hace cuanto lo sabía? Descuidada y despistada se dio cuenta que aquel chico le llama la atención. Los minutos se hacían largos, eternos cuando lo mira pero ella ya perdió la oportunidad. Sabía desde el comienzo que todo fue una ilusión, se regaño a si misma al pensar en el pasado.

Dejo el lápiz en el pupitre, la inspiración se fue, se disponía a levantarse hasta que vio en aquel cuaderno una hoja sobresaliente, la tomo entre sus manos y lo miro sorprendida. Sabía lo que era, lo que había dentro.

-¿quiero rebobinar, lo sabes, no?- dije mirando hacia la ventana, esta tarde estaba nublado.

Me levante y camine hacia la ventana, melancólica mire a través sin un punto fijo. Comencé a temblar sin darme cuenta, apoye mis manos en la pared y agache la cabeza, las lagrimas me querían inundar, tenía que ser fuerte.

Unos, dos, tres pasos se escucharon acercarse. Me limpie las lágrimas rebeldes y me pare firme poniendo una sonrisa fingida, otra mascara más que mostrar, pensé. Me di la vuelta para ver quién era, pero aquellas personas pasaron de largo. Un vacio en mi se volvió a abrir.

¿Cómo es posible que no pueda seguir adelante?, me preguntaba a mi misma mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de aquella habitación tristona. Camino por los pasillos hasta divisar a lo lejos un grupo de gente. Sería fácil pasar de largo pero ya no soy yo, la de antes.

Me pare, me acosté a un lado del pasillo contra la pared. Cerré los ojos y caí, sentada sobre el piso con las piernas estirada, suspire. Me desconecte del mundo…

Al abrir los ojos mire a la persona que tenía al lado mío, sonreí.

-me comí tu bocata-dijo bostezando, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Volví a cerrar los ojos, la música me inundo.

-no me agrada la nueva innata- dijo susurrando para caer dormido sobre mi hombro.

-a mi igual-susurre. Al despertar sentí que perdí algo, al mirar el vacio de la cama a mi lado, al ver que solo había una taza de café, al no escuchar el televisor prendido, al no sentir un brazo abrazándome, comprendí que estaba sola de nuevo. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla al cerrar los ojos.

El sonido del timbre resonó sobre el pasillo, lo cual hizo despertar de un golpe a mí…

-nos van a pisotear si no nos vamos- se paso y me tendió la mano, lo mire por un segundo, sentimientos me llenaron…volver a confiar en una persona que te di todo y que tu nunca lo supiste aprovechar, me dio miedo.

-rebobinemos, ¿vale?- dijo agachándose para coger mi mano. Se acerco a mi rostro, para depositar un beso en mi mejilla cerca de mis labios. Me levante con ayuda suya.

-no se…-lo mire al decir aquello para ver su expresión, queriendo ver si había cambiado después de todo yo fui la tonta.

-te esperare- me abrazo antelo dicho, al sentir su tacto, otro vacio apareció, me estoy engañando a mí misma. Deje a un lado mis pensamientos para aferrarme a él, necesitaba a alguien en quien sujetarme y sujetarme emocionalmente después de aquella partida que me dejo perdida, partida y podrida.

-no me abandones- dije aguantando las ganas de llorar. Me aferre mas a él, sin comprender por qué, lo quería cerca.

-no soy igual-

Esas tres palabras me dieron una esperanza, aun alguien me necesitaba, aun alguien me quería cerca. En mi misma le agradecía por no dejarme caer, todavía.

Se separo lentamente de mí, me toco la cara con sus manos y deposito un casto beso en mis labios. Aquel roce me quemo, un sentimiento de traición apareció…

◄▬ ▬ Fin del primer capítulo▬ ▬►


	2. Chapter 2

El toque de timbre sonó hace una hora y aun sigo en el instituto un sábado esperando a que el llegase de su práctica de futbol…

Miro a mi alrededor pocos alumnos quedan divididos en grupos pequeños habiendo gran bullicio. Aun seguía recostada sobre el pasto, inmóvil aun con la música pensaba…

Flash Back

Sentí como se levantaba de la cama, me quede quieta, su mirada me atravesaba. Se revolvió el cabello, se acerco lentamente a mí moviendo ruidosamente la cama.

-¿me esperaras?- susurro lentamente en mi oído, se encimo encima mío, sus manos recorrían mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos, las levanto y la acerco a su cara.

-quédate conmigo- susurre acariciando aquel rostro con una barba de dos días, sonreí ante el tacto. Me miro con esos ojos negros, un pequeño brillo apareció.

-¿me esperaras?- Volvió a repetir, esta vez soltó mi mano, para levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Desde allí me miro sin expresión alguna, las ganas de gritarle me envolvieron.

Me quede sin habla, me senté sobre la cama quería hablarle pero no salía palabra alguna.

-haz lo que tú quieras- sentencio chasqueando la lengua para luego desaparecer por aquella puerta…

Fin Flash Back

Una semana, dos semanas, tres semanas, un mes y aun no volvía. Cada noche lo esperaba sentada en el sofá con la taza de café en la mano, abrazándome a mí misma. Perdí la esperanza en la última llamada recibida, tan solo unas palabras y colgó. Nunca mas oí su voz, nunca más supe de él…en aquel entonces apareció el primer vacio.

Entre abrí los ojos mirando el cielo celeste con un solo radiante y yo recostada bajo la copa de un árbol. Sonreí…

-HINATA- escuche a lo lejos como gritaban mi nombre, me senté en aquel lugar viendo como se acercaba contento con un bolso a un costado.

-siento llegar tarde- se disculpo sentándose a mi lado, estaba cansado y sudado. Le mire divertida, cogí mi bolso y saque una botella de agua.

-toma- le ofrecí y con gusto lo recibió. Y en n sorbo se lo tomo todo, me miro y sonrió para luego abrazarme.

-este sudado- dije quejándome divertida. Me levanto para que me sentase en su regazo y apoyar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo riendo, puse un puchero y comencé a jugar con su pelo. Me agarro de las manos y me vio fijamente…

Su mirar no me atravesaba, me hacía sentir segura sin problemas…

-cada día estas más hermosa- me apretó una mesilla sacándome la lengua. Le di un beso en la mejilla. Y sin percatarse me levante y salí corriendo.

-Alcánzame- Grite a lo lejos. Suspiro al darse cuenta, se levanto y me miro.

-eres una tramposa- exclamo sonriente para luego correr tras de mí.

-te comprare comida- dije alto parándome de puntillas para hacerle señas y me alcanzase.

Ni menos de cinco minutos, me alcanzo y me cogió de la cintura dando vueltas. Cada día era diferente y divertido…no le gustaba verme con la cara larga.

-bueno gane, quiero mi comida- dijo parando de dar vueltas, nos balanceábamos de un lado a otro. Me sujeto al ver que podría caerme, me protegió.

-entonces, ¿qué quieres para comer? – apenas pronuncie aquellas palabras ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas y, otra vez sentí como me sujetaba de la cintura y daba vueltas.

-pollo-exclamo contento, bajándome despacio, la cabeza me dolía. Entonces sentí como me acercaba a su pecho con una mano y la otra me agarraba de la cintura.

-lo siento, me emocione- susurro, las cosas no podían ser mejor. Su aroma me embriagaba…

-te amo- esta vez fue la primera vez que le dije estas dos palabras después de tanto tiempo, después de haber acabado con aquella relación.

◄▬ ▬ Fin del segundo capítulo▬ ▬►


	3. Chapter 3

Con calor y sin sueño me revolcaba alrededor de la cama, como agradecía que no fuera la única. Mire a mi lado y allí estaba él, con una pierna fuera de la cama y sus brazos estirados. Me causo gracia al verlo, somos iguales…

-oe…-dije perezosa al notar tu brazo sobre mi cara, sin respuesta alguna, lo moví y me acorde que siempre duerme muy profundo. Chasquee la lengua haciendo un puchero, aparte despacio su brazo, y me levante despacio sin hacer bulla alguna.

Me pare observándolo dormir tranquilo…no te haría lo que me hicieron una vez, pensé…

Camine hacia la puerta, queriendo no recordar de nuevo. Camine hacia la cocina, abrí la nevera buscando leche y con desgana me di por vencida, se acabo. Alce la cabeza hacia el reloj, eran las once el súper estaría abierto. Luego mire lo mire, mejor lo dejo dormir.

Me vestí con ropa cómoda y salí del apartamento. Antes de cerrar la puerta me hable a mí misma "ya vuelvo". Espere el ascensor, nunca llegaba. Me decidí bajar por las escaleras y entonces escuche…

-buenas noches, señor, ¿que se le ofrece?- dijo el recepcionista del edificio. Miro por la baranda de las escaleras y observe lo que pasaba…

-estoy buscando a Hinata Hyuga- respondió, dejando se equipaje en el piso. Mis ojos se abrieron a todo dar al escuchar aquello.

-lo siento, señor, pero la persona que usted busca ya no vive aquí- contesto el recepcionista dejando de observar la carpeta de los apartamentos. Mi corazón palpitaba a todo dar, la persona que espere por mucho tiempo estaba allí preguntando por mí. Mire en dirección del apartamento y unas ganas de llorar me entraron. Tenía que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte me decía a mí misma.

-¿se fijo bien?- insistió cogiendo su mochila y ponérselo a un lado. Me agache sentándome y apoyándome en el barandal.

-sí, señor- respondió de nuevo, se revolvió el cabello y salió del edificio. Mi respiración estaba agitada, no salía palabra alguna de mi boca. Y entonces me asusto sentir mi pierna vibrando, busque en mi bolsillo y saque mi celular.

-hola- articule apenas, una respiración serena sonó tras de la línea. Espere que alguien hablase, sin saber porque espere y espera hasta…

-¿donde estas?- al escuchar aquello comencé a temblar, no podía seguir así, tengo otra vez una pequeña esperanza, me da miedo…

-responde- exigió manteniendo la calma.

-¿por qué llamas ahora?- respondí alterada, las manos me temblaban. Me daba miedo pensar que la persona que estaba durmiendo en mi cama desapareciese.

-no comiences- respondió molesto

-he seguido adelante, déjame en paz- conteste melancólica, cerré los ojos por un momento volviendo atrás.

-¿por qué?- me cuestiono, reí en mis adentros, como era la vida de cruel conmigo…

-¿no es lo que me dijiste?- respondí enojada, no quería seguir encachándolo, no volvería a caer, ya nos mas, esta vez tenía una salida.

-y también de dije, que siempre volvemos- sentencio, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-chau- dije rápidamente colgando. Me levante y corrí hacia el apartamento, abrí como sea la puerta y observe la cama, me calme al verlo recostada sobre la cama.

Me acerque despacio, me senté a un lado de la cama cerca de él, removí su pelo salvaje. Sonreí al tan solo pensar en lo que había sucedido…

-¿tú te irías?-le pregunte a él aun estando dormido. Me eche sobre su espalda, quería que todo siguiera así, no quería volver a sentir esa odiosa soledad…

Los pensamientos se vinieron cuando estaba corriendo hacia el apartamento. Pensar que tan solo tu desapareciese para volver a una realidad donde tan solo espero y lloro, me da miedo. Sé que hace mucho al quedar solo sentada en la cama mis sueños y cuentos de hadas acabaron, pero, ¿cómo puede ser tan tonta?, sabía desde el comienzo al meterme en aquella relación todo iba ser diferente, que mi mundo cambiaria, no me importo ya que creía que el siempre estaría allí.

-he, innata- susurro levantando con cuidado, me quede dormida en su espalda.

-¿estás vestida aun?- escuchaba su voz lejana, me alzo y me hecho en la cama. Se acomodo a mi lado y sentí su calor…

Y sin darme cuenta caí dormida completamente…fue entonces donde las pesadillas comenzaron…

◄▬ ▬ Fin del tercer capítulo▬ ▬►


	4. Chapter 4

El sol comenzó a salir atravesando las ventanas y dándome en plena cara, le di la vuelta buscando aquel cuerpo para protegerme y no lo halle…comencé a mover mi mano, palpando toda la cama, no estaba…

-Naruto?- susurre abriendo los ojos sin respuesta alguna, la habitación estaba vacía. Me incorpore lentamente sentándome en la cama, el cielo estaba celeste con nubes negras, sentí un mal presentimiento.

Espere y espere sentado otra vez en el sofá, sola…

La misma historia se estaba repitiendo, con una taza de café y envuelta en la manta frente al televisor con la TV prendida dando un programa sin prestarle atención, mi cabeza estaba en mi mundo…

Mire la hora, me estaba hundiendo de nuevo, pasaron tres horas sin moverme y pensar…

¿Me abra abandonado como él? ¿Ya no me quiere? ¿Que hice? Saco conclusiones sin saber la razón que aun no llegase, pero tenía miedo de haber confiado en alguien para volverme a lastimar.

Comencé a cabecear y sin darme cuenta caí rendida ante el sueño, la puerta se abrió y tan solo oí como con un portazo se cerraba, me incorpore rápidamente y lo vi allí mirándome sin expresión alguna.

-hola- dije, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al darme cuenta que estaba enojado y estaba conteniendo la rabia. Me levante del sofá y me pare delante de él, con la taza de café apoyada en el pecho.

No respondió, el silencio se hizo incomodo, tome la iniciativa acercándome a él para sentirlo y se alejo, me dejo estática

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asombrada, comencé atembar. El miedo me comenzó a someter ante la realidad.

-estoy cansado- respondió pasando por mi lado, ignorándome, voltee viéndolo alejarse. Agarre con una mano la taza y con la otra quise detenerlo, pero el yacía muy lejos, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta al comenzar a vibrar el celular, esta vez estaba perdida. Lo cogí dejando la taza encima del sofá. Al contestar no dije nada, sabia quien era…

-Siempre volverás a mí. ¿Lo sabes, no?- escuche atónita las palabras serias que salían de aquellos labios que un día me volvieron loca.

-Siempre has sido mía, solo mía- Al decir aquello corto la llamada, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Deje caer el celular para comenzar a correr tras de él, al llegar a la habitación, el estaba allí recostado con las manos debajo de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿era él?- pregunto relajado asiéndome sobresaltar, no supe que responder, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Las ideas de cómo me iba a dejar eran diversas, ahora no era yo la que se marchaba sino el, ahora era él, solo él.

-Quiero dormir- dijo al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte.

Me recosté sobre la puerta e iba cayendo, pensando en lo que estaba pensando. ¿Siempre quiso arruinarme la vida? ¿Siempre quiso que sufriera, que no sea feliz?

Me abrace a mí misma, sentada en aquella habitación donde aunque sea no me encontraba sola.

Flas back

-¿Porque lo haces?- respondí cansada, estaba esperando el autobús y allí parado estaba el observándome detenidamente. Cada día era lo mismo, las llamadas eras frecuentes hasta sus visitas inesperadas que no me agradaban.

-Ya te lo dije- contesto acercándose a mí rozando nuestros brazos lo que me hice alejarme, sonrió ante mi reacción y lo volvió a hacer hasta que no me moví. Y allí estábamos los dos con un ambiente entre divertido y tenso.

-Estoy con el- susurre suspirando de su abstinencia de no dejarme en paz. Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, las cosas habían cambiado, ahora él era el que me esperaba, me sentía mal por sentir que traicionaba a Naruto por no decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-el no te ara feliz- dijo mirándome divertido, lo mire seria. Sabia a que juego estaba jugando, La misma historia se estaba escribiendo de nuevo y él se empeñaba a seguir cada detalle.

El autobús llego, había un montón de gente, espere a que subieran pero al querer subir me cogió la mano y me guiaba hacia otro lado, aunque me resistí el era mas fuerte.

-no te dejare ir esta vez-

Fin Flas Back

Creo que yo arruine todo, desde el comienzo me arroje a la boca del león, arruine dos veces el mundo de hadas que creamos.

Lo mire, quería explicarle todo, pero no podía razonar con el estando enojado.


End file.
